


【83line】生贺（下）

by Pabo



Series: 【83line】生贺 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Summary: 成年人过生日的方法。





	【83line】生贺（下）

希澈伸手搂过眼前的人，嘴唇在耳后轻触，唇珠碰着朴正洙的耳廓，轻声说：“怎么想到要穿这个？”  
“你上次不是说想看我穿吗？我就在你生日之前偷偷买了一件。”  
朴正洙倚在身后人的怀里，虽说现在是初夏，但后面没有衣服的遮盖还是让人感觉有一丝羞涩。  
“我们，要在这里吗？”金希澈挑了挑眉。  
“你先许愿吧，吹完蜡烛，我们好好过生日。”  
金希澈双手圈着朴正洙，把他搂在怀里，用上身压着他和自己一起吹熄了蜡烛。  
“先吃蛋糕还是先吃我？”  
“我要一起吃哦。”

厨房的隔间不大，但足够两人折腾。金希澈本来就是从背后抱着朴正洙，和肌肤的触碰让他有了不一样的感觉，身上这件围裙在朴正洙胸前蹭来蹭去，胸前的小红点和围裙布料若有似无的接触点燃了他的情欲，朴正洙轻轻地喘息，胸口微微地起伏着。  
这些举动，在金希澈看来，完全就是赤裸裸地勾引啊。  
朴正洙的肌肤带着健康的小麦色，并且因为平时总泡在健身房里，身上的肌肉线条也十分明显，背沟的弧度一直延伸的尾骨，在阳光的照射下发着淡淡的光芒。  
特儿这件围裙真是穿对了，金希澈想。  
他一只手松开朴正洙，在蛋糕上随手拿了一个草莓，喂给怀里的人，朴正洙叼着草莓，转过身来，双手环住金希澈的脖子，靠近他的鼻尖索吻。金希澈微微低头，舔咬着草莓的果肉，唇瓣和舌尖有意无意地碰过朴正洙的嘴唇，草莓的汁水在口腔留下酸酸甜甜的气息，他的手则在正洙的身上乱摸着，忽然伸到围裙里面，挑弄他的乳首，像是被这忽来的刺激吓到，朴正洙忍不住哼了一声，这手的主人便更加变本加厉，把手伸向蛋糕，于是本来裱花好好的蛋糕奶油被金希澈细长白皙的手指挑起。  
“特儿想哪里被我舔呢？”  
“……”羞红脸的人并没有回答他。  
“特儿你穿上这件衣服的时候，就该知道会被我干了哦，现在怎么还害羞起来了，来，张嘴，我们先从上面开始。”  
说着，金希澈把手指伸到对面人的嘴里，朴正洙微微仰头，抬眸对希澈微笑，便张唇将那人手指含入口中，用小舌头轻舔着指尖的奶油，甜甜的感觉瞬间充满口腔，朴正洙慢慢舔咬着希澈的手指，眼神也一点一点变得迷离。  
金希澈最受不了的就是朴正洙现在的样子了，明明平时正经的要命，现在他在自己面前却这么诱人，他真的要坚持不住了。  
他把手指抽出来后，手指在特儿脖颈后面一勾，这件碍事的衣服也落在了厨房的地板上，他又伸手在奶油上抹了一把，涂在了特儿的身上。  
旁边蛋糕的裱花和特意写的“Happy Birthday to希大人”早就被抹的乱七八糟，但现在可不是纠结这个的时候。  
金希澈把人抱到厨房的台子上，分开他的双腿，摆出M型，之后俯下身子，张嘴含住了那个漂亮的地方。嘴唇包裹着它，舌头在顶部来回的舔舐吮吸，晶莹的液体和口水在口腔里发出啧啧的水声，这吸吮的声音在安静的厨房里回荡，朴正洙微微仰头，双手抓着趴在他身上那个金黄色的小脑袋，不时地发出诱人的呻吟声。  
“特儿，”金希澈说，“现在轮到我了哦。”

他又让那人站起来，从背后搂着他的腰，挖了一大块奶油，伸到特儿的身后，把这当做润滑剂一样，塞进了他的后面。随着手指一根一根的深入，朴正洙的眼尾泛起红晕，身上还弥漫着淡淡的奶油味，就像一道好看又美味的甜品，等待人去品尝。  
希澈另一只手摸到前面，握住了朴正洙的性器，虽然早就已经抬头，但仍旧随着身后人手的套弄而更加挺立，流出透明的液体。  
身前人喘息着，“……我，我……想要……嗯……想……”得到允许的人怎能放过机会，他抬起身，用自己的那一处顶住朴正洙的后面，因为已经做好了扩张，也有奶油的润滑，进入的很容易。  
“啊……”他的呻吟呼之欲出，眼神也较之前更为迷离。金希澈停了身下的动作，把手伸到前面揉捏怀里人的乳头，低头吻着这人的侧颈，舔舐着他的耳垂。像是勾引一般往朴正洙的耳朵里吹气。  
“你……你动动呀......”身前人喘息着，小声地说。  
“我们特儿着急了？嗯？”希澈恶劣的笑，忽然用力的身下动作让朴正洙险些叫出来。  
“啊……哈啊……希澈……我……”  
滑腻的奶油伴随着蜜液流出，金希澈突然又加快了速度抽插。  
“正洙要好好吃下去哦，不然小希澈会不高兴哦~”  
嘴上说着，身下却没有停止动作，深深地往里面抽插，磨蹭着朴正洙体内最敏感的地方，手抓着他的双手，不让他碰自己的前面。  
“正洙要等我哦，我们一起到。”  
“……哈啊……啊……嗯……好……呃……啊——”  
金希澈用力地在身后插了几下，最后低吼着射在了那人的屁股上，凉丝丝、亮晶晶的白色液体在朴正洙的屁股上慢慢滴到地上，希澈也重新抱紧了面前的人，而后又亲昵的蹭着身前人金色的头发。  
两具俊美而滚烫的身体在厨房完成了一次生命的联结。

“呀，金希澈，你看地上，又要重新打扫了，我昨天晚上刚打扫干净的！”  
“没事，那不如再脏一点？”  
“讨厌你，金希澈！”

“正洙啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真好看，我好爱你。”  
“我也爱你，希澈。生日快乐。”

The End


End file.
